Cutscene
Some games in the Carmageddon series feature cutscenes: Videos to entertain or provide mission information. Most are pre-rendered footage. By default, they can be skipped by pressing the Escape key. Carmageddon Carmageddon has an opening sequence, played each time the game is run. It also features a scene at the end of the game when the player has completed all the levels, and a short cutscene when the player starts a new game. One of three more cutscenes play every time a level is finished. The movie that plays depends on whether the player won or lost the race, and whether (s)he profited or end up with a loss of credits. *'Winner, profit': The racer stands on a hill, facing away - A giant champagne bottle swings into view, knocking the racer off the hill to rapturous applause. *'Loser, profit' / winner, loss: The racer stands on a hill, facing away, and the crowd can be heard talking among themselves. The racer throws his helmet away to the right: It reappears from the left and hits him on the head. *'Loser, loss': The racer stands on a hill with the crowd jeering. A giant cow/vehicle hybrid comes rushing in, gibbing the racer into a bloody mess. *'Game over, bankrupt': The racer is shown in the cockpit as his car is side-swiped and the engine sets on fire. The Red Eagle then explodes, leaving just the cars framework and a charred skeleton. Players may be confused by these cutscenes at first, and one might not even recognize them as result videos if it weren't for the audience's cheers/boos in the background. The videos are encoded in the format (.SMK). Carmageddon II This game features one intro cutscene, which plays every time the game is run, and one ending cutscene that plays after the final mission is completed. Carmageddon: TDR 2000 Besides the pre-rendered introduction clips, Carmageddon TDR 2000 also has some in-engine cutscenes that play on missions. At the beginning of all missions, a brief camera flyover shows the player a general view of the location and points out some of the mission's hot spots. Other cutscenes may play when certain objectives are granted, in order to highlight the next objective. There is also a brief ending video, where Max reaches the "Subates" and screams out in... triumph? Cutscene glitch The cutscenes can be canceled at any time by pressing Escape. However, if the player holds Escape as the cutscene loads, the game will crash. A smaller glitch involves pressing Escape when the cutscene bars (the black borders) are appearing. If done right, the mission will start but the HUD won't be displayed, as the game will still think it's in "cutscene mode". Carmageddon (PlayStation) The game uses the same opening sequence as Carmageddon II. There is no ending sequence. There is a different cutscene after each group is cleared - Each one is utterly random and unrelated to the game, featuring such things as a man in a television and the cow/vehicle hybrid. Carmageddon 64 The game uses the same opening sequence as Carmageddon II. The exposition before and after missions, and also the ending, are text only. Trivia ]] *''Carmageddon's intro features Auto Scum's Razorback, an Auto Scum vehicle that wasn't in the game. It was driveable in ''Carmageddon II. *After around one minute and a half into the opening sequence of Carmageddon, the announcer states "Those who are about to die, we salute you!". This is a reference to an album by released in 1969, , or a reference to the saying that goes back to about 52 A.D. 'Morituri te salutant' ("those who are about to die salute you"), which the album is named after. *The Game Over/Bankrupt cuscene in Carmageddon show a number plate reading OUTTALIFE fall from the Red Eagle, spinning on one corner. This is a parody of the OUTATIME number plate on the DeLorean in , which also fell off and span on one corner on the cars first test run.YouTube clip of the DeLorean time travel test run *The Carmageddon II intro sequence is also used in the Playstation and N64 Carmageddon games. **This sequence features the Tashita2 with a different paintjob, being driven by Batmad instead of Ed 101. *The mobile and Game Boy games obviously don't have cutscenes. **It is unknown if Carmageddon TV or Carmageddon IV would have had cutscenes. It is most likely that the Game Boy version of TDR would not have them due to limitations. *''Carmageddon TDR 2000's intro cutscenes can be skipped by pressing any key. However, in order to skip the next one, the player must release the key and press it again (or another one). This rule doesn't apply to the Space key. This means that the fastest way to skip all cutscenes is to hold Space for ~2 seconds. External Links *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GyWFX0FPhOA Blood ''Carmageddon Intro] on YouTube *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KIjEEdJEb30 Zombie Carmageddon Intro] on YouTube *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kbQedFAZ1PY Carmageddon's level-end cutscenes] on YouTube *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bvp3aPTANIQ Carmageddon Splat Pack Intro] on YouTube *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EBaOaa9HYgY Carmageddon II Intro] on YouTube *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1UNfVREyZ5M Carmageddon II Ending] on YouTube *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q5dANbKSvZo Carmageddon TDR 2000 Intro] on YouTube *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3y4wlk1HR4w&t=0m22s Carmageddon 64 Ending] on YouTube References See also *Mission *Menu Category:Game aspects